In the end of second life
by nana.0.o
Summary: Second Life is over. Everyone back into their usual life. Xiao Lan confused, can she tell the others about her identity? But before that, the first one she should tell is Guielastos. ZhuoxLanxGui


Second Life is over. Everyone back into their usual life. Nan Gong Zui have an idea to gathered all of them in the real life. Xiao Lan confused, can she tell the others about her identity? But before that, the first one she should tell is Guielastos, and Ling Bin is agains that.

Zhuo Ling Bin x Feng Xiao Lan x Min Gui Wen

**Warning :** This is just my own expectation after ch50 and there's no related with the novel (coz I haven't read it). And if you really can't accept other pairing than LanxGui please click 'back', I don't want to make you feel disappointed after reading this fanfiction. Thank you :)

**A/N****:** Finally I can post the translation of my first fic in this fandom. Thanks to my friend **Leliel** and **Lightning****Blade**, u guys really helping me a lot! thanks! :3 I made my own speculation how the second life over. Got this idea from the lastest chapter. And I'm extremely happy right now, because... FINALLY THE 50th CHAPTER IS OUT! YEAYY!

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE END OF SECOND LIFE<strong>

**Half Prince © Yu Wo**

* * *

><p>IN THE END OF SECOND LIFE<p>

"Ahhh! Finally!" Xiao Lan laid down his body on the bed.

96 hours had passed. During those 4 days, she couldn't even stopped playing that damn Second Life game. Though, in fact, she admitted that Second Life was the first game that made her crazy. But, she had never presumed to be involved in the huge battle with the strongest self-aware NPC, Dictator of Life, and incidentally—she was not sure whether it was because of the server's failure or it was the design of the game—almost all of self-aware NPCs is evolved. The full authority given by the ruler of Second Life also made all players trap in Second Life world. Thus, they couldn't come back to their world. When there was any player involved in the battle with the Dictator of Life or his followers, the players would vanish, forever. Xiao Lan—or let's call her the Prince—and his companions struggled to defeat the strongest enemy, in order to be able to return to their world. Luckily, they finally managed to defeat the fearsome villain and then returned back to their reality.

Xiao Lan took a long breath, "Haahh..."

Even though he and his family were already saved, she was still confused and worried about them. These feelings made her forget her victory in succesfully beating the boss of all bosses in the world of the Second Life.

After this game had ended, they cheered up, made a toast, showing their smile of victory. As if, all of the anxiety was gone. They imagined and hoped that they could come back to the real world and went on with their activities as usual. They had become fed up with all problems happened in this virtual reality game. A moment later, they heard the server's voice loudly echoing through their ears.

"Announcement for all gamers, we are going to repair all systems related to the second life. Therefore second life cannot be played until the indefinite time. All players are going to be logged out together in 1 hour. Thank you for your attention,"

Each player used their brief spare time before the farewell to discuss about what to do next. Odd Squad team and its partners gathered and unconsciously formed a circle. All cheered, enjoying the victory. They thanked the Prince who had successfully beaten the Dictator of Life. The compliment echoed everywhere, mostly about the Prince's passion, his power and charisma which united all players so they could complete the quest, which appeared from nowhere.

Prince's tears started to fall down. His friends saw him, understanding the reason of the tears. _'Even __Prince __can __show __his __tears'_ they thought.

However, only two persons were aware of the difference between the tears of happiness and the tears of sadness.

Gui and Wicked became worried. They approached Prince. "What's wrong, Prince?"

They asked together, and then exchanged a gaze full of hatred.

Prince looked perplexed at the four persons standing far behind Gui and Wicked, smiling forcefully. Then, he approached Kenshin and Sunshine, who have understood the meaning of Prince's stare. No instruction given; Sunshine responded with a hug. Kenshin patted his owner's head (the role of pet and owner had changed). Fairsky cried aloud looking at the scene in front of here.

They have all understood. At the other side, the destruction of Second Life would make Kenshin and Sunshine disapeared because there was still no technology which could transform NPC into the 'real' humans because in fact, they are not humans.

"Calm down, Prince..." Sunshine firmly smiled, trying to comfort his owner.

Kenshin, who has never shown their expression, shook his hand with Prince.

"Thanks for everything, Prince." He slightly smiled.

Still crying, Prince responded. Though, Prince became a man in the real world, he still remained a girl in his real world and in his broken heart.

The NPCs gazed at each player, smiling. The players responded, smiling regretly. They regretted because there was nothing they could do to save Sunshine and Kenshin.

In order to end this sorrowful separation, Nan Gong Zui suggested that they should organize a gathering in the real world. Second Life would be over soon. They quickly agrreed—not listening to the protest from Prince, because his protest was buried among the other voices of the players.

0w0

The meeting to commemorate Sunshin and Kenshin would be held three days later. Xiao Lan hugged her pillow tightly. She was so confused to decide what to do.

Should she disguise as a boy in the meeting?

"Oi, sister, I want to eat! I'm hungry!" Without knocking the door, Yan Ming entered into the room and yelled at her.

"Do it by youself!" Xiao Lan tried to chase his brother out with a quick wave of her hand, without showing her buried face.

"Confused about the meeting?" Teased Yang Ming.

"Shut up!" Lan quickly replied.

Feng Yang Ming leaned his body against the door, folding his hands in front of his chest. Then, he frowned at his elder sister.

"Just be honest. In fact, it's already Game Over. You don't have to lie to me, sis."

The server actually had sent a notification that Second Life was under the construction until an indefinite time. No one would want to enter the defective world and be trapped there for the second time.

Yes! No one was brave enough to take the risk.

"_Stupid __brother! __I __know __I __should __not __lie __to __you __but... __You're __too __stupid __that __you __didn't __even __realize __that __it __was __me, __your__sister, __from __the __beginning. __Everyone __has __known __me. __Everyone __except __you! __Actually, __I __myself __was __not __confident __in __my __masquerading __ability."_

"If you don't come, then I won't meet Lolidragon. She must be very disapointed. So, you should come, okay?"

"Leave me alone!" Lan threw the pillow exactly at her brother's face.

"_That __Yang __Ming __can't __help __me__any thing! __Maybe... I __need __to __contact __Zhuo-gege __and __get __his __advice..."_

0w0

Min Gui Wen passed by slowly at the shopping centre. He was looking for something. Once he stopped in front of a shopping centre, he looked precisely and entered into the shop. A moment later, he got out, carrying a shopping bag. He bought a lot of food, planning to satisfy his stomach after being trapped in the game for four whole days.

Meanwhile, Zhuo Ling Bin and Feng Xiao Lan planned to meet in a cafe. Lan recognized that the cafe was the same place where she and Gui met each other, when she was forced by those two naughty friends of hers to date with the Professor.

"Do you really want to come for the gathering?" Ling Bin asked straightforwardly. Lan nodded.

"You'd better not coming," Ling Bing continued.

"Eh?"

"Just keep 'Prince' as a legend. They would realize your true identity, wouldn't they? You know you should not lie to them in the first place," This advice was told smoothly by Ling Bin.

Then a disturbing thought hit Ling Bin.

"_**You **__**are **__**a **__**liar, **__**Zhuo **__**Ling **__**Bing! **__**In**__**fact, **__**you **__**just **__**don't **__**want **__**to **__**give **__**Xiao **__**Lan **__**to **__**somebody, **__**especially **__**to **__**that **__**gay! **__**Compared **__**to **__**Gui, **__**you **__**had **__**made **__**a **__**better **__**progress **__**in **__**the **__**real **__**life **__**than **__**you **__**in **__**the **__**Second **__**Life **__**because **__**you **__**know **__**Xiao **__**Lan. **__**If **__**Gui **__**finally **__**knows **__**who **__**the **__**prince **__**is, **__**your **__**situation **__**would **__**be **__**the **__**same **__**as **__**before. **__**And **__**Gui **__**possibly **__**would **__**love **__**Prince, **__**although **__**Prince **__**was **__**in**__**fact **__**not **__**a **__**man."**_

'_No! __I __don't __want __it __happen!'_

Sentence by sentence filled Ling Bin's brain, spinning mischievously. Ling Bing doubted his decision, but he has resolved to protect Xiao Lan from the other boys.

'_Did __he __say... __Prince?'_

Not far from their seat, Gui accidentally heard this statement.

"But Zhuo-gege, I think..."

"Do you think that you will disappoint Gui if you are not coming?" Ling Bin interrupted.

Xiao Lan nodded.

"_Wicked? __And... __Prince?"_

Gui looked with disbelief at Xiao Lan**,**the same student who had invited him out at one time ago.

Ling Bin looked at her in the eye, "In contrast, if you show your true identity, Gui will be more disappointed."

The determination in those eyes startled Xiao Lan.

Xiao Lan was confused because Ling Bin had never said strictly to her before. However, his advice was actually true. These two different choices would eventually lead to the same result- a disappointed Gui.

But Xiao Lan was forced to choose, because there were no other choices anymore. There were just two choices for her to choose from: not coming, and keeping 'Prince' as the legend, or coming and seeing all the disappointed faces of her- or Prince's- friends. Of course, Gui was not only the one who would be very saddened to know that Prince was actually a fake creation by an ordinary girl named Feng Xiao Lan.

"Disappointed?"

Suddenly Gui appeared, standing up behind Xiao Lan. He looked at Ling Bin sceptically.

"I don't think so, Wicked."

Gui's arms went around Xiao Lan's neck. Xiao Lan startled at the hug. She turned behind and saw her lecturer. Her lecturer stared at back at her. Their eyes finally met.

Ling Bin suddenly stood up, causing the chair to shift and make the noisy scraping sound. He looked at Gui sceptically, though this intimidating gaze would not affect Gui at all.

"Release Lan!"

"Don't say like that to your lecturer, Ling Bin, or your marks shall be deducted."

"You can fail me, Gui-Laoshi, only if you release Xiao Lan," said Ling Bin sarcatically.

Xiao Lan stood up and tried to release herself from Gui's hug. Her heart was beating very fast. Unfortunately, Gui turned Xiao Lan's body to make her look at him directly. He put his hands on Xiao Lan's shoulders.

"Prince, listen," Gui gathered up his courage.

"Maybe... Maybe I'm gay. But I've fallen in love with you, Prince. I don't care whether you are man or woman,"

"Gu...Gui...what do you mean?"

There was no doubt anymore. Xiao Lan was Prince. Gui had already noticed it from the way Lan was speaking.

"It's like what I told to you before in Second Life, that I don't care no matter who you are. This is what I mean," Gui slowly leaned for her face and softly kissed her lips.

Zhuo Ling Bin froze. He could not do anything to stop that moment.

Xiao Lan was upset that she would disappoint Gui, and she did not expect that Gui would accept Prince, whoever she was. They had a strong bond, and Ling Bin knew that it was too strong could never break it.

He was clearly the loser.

Finally, he forced himself to smile gently and then left that place in painful silence.

0w0

"Zhuo-gege!" Ling Bing was startled when the familiar voice beat upon his eardrums. He looked around and saw Xiao Lan approaching him.

Xiao Lan bumped against Zhuo Ling Bin. She pulled her cousin's collar to narrow the space among them. In one second, Lan kissed Ling Bin's lips, the same way Gui had done to Lan. Ling Bin's eyes went distended with shock. Their hearts seemed to stop beating. At the same time, they blushed. Her reddening face made Xiao Lan stopped kissing Ling Bin. Ling Bin still could not believe. His fingertips touched the fresh moisture on his lips.

"Lan, why?"

0w0

"I'm sorry, Gui." Xiao Lan gently pushed Gui, estranging him from herself with a particular distance between them.

"I... I think we should just become friends, or we can have a normal teacher-and-student relationship."

"Prince…"

"Sorry, I'm not Prince anymore. I'm just... Feng Xiao Lan," Lan smiled bitterly. She turned around and left Gui to chase for Ling Bin.

0w0

"It's damn true. My heart beats faster when I'm beside you."

The girl scratched her head. Ling Bin gently patted Xiao Lan's head. He smiled happily.

"Sorry for making you wait for 8 years, Zhuo-gege."

END

* * *

><p>How do you think? Gimme some review, please? :3<p>

I know in the end it will be Gui x Lan pair, but I love this one :3 somehow it's cute.


End file.
